


JonathanxJonthan

by Joy2309



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy2309/pseuds/Joy2309
Summary: A one shot of Jace´s and Jonathan´s relationship.
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	JonathanxJonthan

Jonathan x Jonathan  
Sebastian kept walking impatiently up and down in front of the Lightwood-estet. He was wasting time waiting for Jace who was just never on time for their meetings. The young Morgenstern wished he was able to go inside to pull his ass outside so they could finally leave but he wasn't allowed on the property. Robert and Maryse hated him with their heart and soul, so much that they already have tried to kill him. Actually the whole Lightwood family tried. But obviously never with success. Sebastian however has killed one of them. The youngest precisely. It was nothing personally. Max was in the way of him and his plans and to the day no one that came in his way survived. No one survived a fight against Lilith's son.  
No one except this one boy. The boy with the curly blonde hair, the delicate lips and those amazing long lashes. The boy who his father raised without him knowing he did. The boy with the angel blood that was in such a contrast to Sebatian´s own demon blood. Jace successfully killed Sebstian 2 months ago. Something they both got over with pretty fast. 

Jace stood in his room. How could the choice for the right shirt be so hard? At this point he had already changed four times. He knew he wanted to wear black but there were so many possibilities in his wardrobe. Usually he didn't have those problems. Jace usually didn't use a second thought about his outfit. It was nothing he had to worry about. The choice on which weapon to take with him was by far harder than that. But today he would meet up with Sebastian. Sebastian who was actually called Jonathan, just as Jace himself was. He didn't understood this guy, nor did he the feelings he felt for him. Jace knew he should hate Valentine´s son. He was the man that killed his adoptive family´s little boy. What was nothing against the thing he planned to do, including world domancy but out of some reason Jace didn't care. He just wanted to be near this demon son. As near as humanly possible.  
Suddenly a stone hit the window of his room. Jace turned blazing fast, already with his sword in hand. The window still shaked as a loud whistle cut through the night. Sebastian. He was already in front of the house. How long did it Jace take to put on his outfit, which he still wasn't fully convinced of. It must already be after 10 o'clock. A hot tingle filled Jace's middle when the whistle sounded a second time. This time by far more impatient. It was never a good idea to let Sebastian wait.  
Jace put his sword back in the sheath and attached his Stele at his belt. Then he tried to open his window in the most quiet way possible. He didn't want anyone to know that he left, especially not with the Morgenstern son who everyone still thought he killed. The last Herondale climbed down the bushes which grew on the backside of the big house. Very concentrated not to fall down the three floors down from his room.  
As he arrived at the bottom hands grabbed his waist from behind and pulled him against a warm body. Jace winced and bit his lip to keep quiet. Sebastian´s hot breath brushed over his neck and he shivered while leaning his head back on Sebastian´s shoulder. The young Morgenstern turned his head to look Jace in the eyes. He blushed as the pitch black eyes with the little green sparkles fixated him in a way, he lost all ability to move.  
“What took you so long?” Sebastian grunted. Jace freed his glimpse and starred in the night “Alec was-” Sebastian grabbed his chin and pulled it back so Jace had to look back in his eyes. “I don´t wanna hear a single word about any of the Lightwoods. I don´t care that he is your Parabatai.” “I´m sorry.” plead the younger one. Sebastian ignored him. “How is my sister? Since she saw me die she doesn't tell me anything anymore.” “She's out with Iz-”. Sebastian let his hands fall from Jace´s hips and turned away “I mean she is out with her girlfriend.” Jace corrected himself, shivering from the sudden cold Sebastian left. He should have brought a coat. “Come on we don't have much time.” Sebastian´s deep voice faded at the end while he was walking towards the woods. Jace, struggling to keep up, had to run a few steps so he was able to walk next to the other men.

Sebastian buried his hands deep in the pockets, while he marched deeper and deeper in the woods. He didn't exactly try to outpace Jace but he wouldn't mind if he had to hurry to keep up with him. The Morgenstern hated it to wait. He always found things to do instead or he just skipped the process if that meant that he was finished faster. But this boy on his side made him wait over and over again and he wished he wasn't so led on by him that he could actually be mad. “Where are we heading to?” Jace gasped. “Shouldn´t Shadowhunter be able to run a few steps without having a hard time breathing?” was Sebastian's only reply. Jace growled and grabbed Sebastian's arm forcing him to stop. He should have remembered that nothing was such a sensitive topic for Jace than his Shadowhunter honour. “My breathing is just fine.” he snarled directly in front of Sebastian's face. The Morgenstern grinned “I know you lost track in training. Your thoughts were just somewhere else.”. “Well the last time I could remember my training was enough to kill you” The eyes of Lilith's son turned black and he pushed Jace back against the next tree. His forearm against the younger boy's throat. “Don't try to threaten me. I underestimated you once. That won't happen a second time little Herondale. So you better not provoke me in any kind of shape or form.” Jace had stopped starring in Sebastian's eyes and instead looked at his aristocratic lips. Now biting his own bottom lip and reaching out with his hand to grab the mens shirt who still kept him pinned against the tree. “Did you even listen to me?!” Sebastian hissed. “Does it even matter?” Jace pulled Sebastian even closer so that he wasn't able to keep the distance and had to move his arm to the side. The Herondale reached out to close the little space left between the lips of the two but Sebastian pulled his head out of reach. “You want those lips? Prouve that you are strong enough to get them” he whispered. Jace's eyes narrowed while his head tilted to the side as if this challenge summoned the predator in him.  
He pushed Sebastian away from him forcing him to take a few steps backwards and bringing Sebastian to the realization that he never really had the prevalence. Jace just let him pin him against the tree because he enjoyed it.  
Jace started grinning while the other men bared his teeth and started circling him. Sebastian knew that the boy in front of him may be a bit smaller than him but clearly stronger, so his only chance to really get the upper hand was to be faster and smarter.  
Jace jumped forward perfectly timing the moment Sebastian's attention faded just for a little moment because of a noise deep in the woods. Both of them falling to the ground Jace knee on Sebastian's torso and his hands next to his face. “You knew I would win this” but Sebastian wasn't ready to accept it. He reached out for his opponent's face and pressed his feet against his subfield so he was able to catapult Jace over his head so that he was now laying on his back behind Sebastian. Sebastian blazing fast turned so that he was able to pin down Jace's Hand to the ground. He reached down to the younger one's lips and lightly bit his bottom lip “I would say you lost.”. Jace closed his eyes letting Sebastian´s hot breath stroke his face.  
Sebastian lowered his face to tease the blond a bit more but he opened his eyes his golden iris glowing. The next thing Sebastian he felt was his back being rolled over the slightly wet moss-covered ground. Jace had rolled both of them over. “I never lose.” he said while leaning in for a kiss. Sebastian could only return the kiss, could only bury his hands in the soft curly hair, could only feel the electrifying touch of Jace smooth lips. But Sebastian wasn't ready to lose this round. He set both of them so now Jace's was sitting on his lap pulling him closer by entwining his legs around the Morgenstern's body and his arms around his neck. Sebastian's hands which originally were wrapped around Jace back now found new places. One went lower following the strong muscles treasuring each and every one of them until it finally found a good grip at Jace's bottom which in turn brought him to press his middle a little bit more forward and his mouth escaped a little noise.  
Sebastian's other hand found its place between both of them where he was very aware of what was growing against his abs. The little noise turned into a moan and Jace let himself fall backwards into the greenery pulling Sebastian with him so he was now - again - over him. “Someday is always the first time” “Your game was unfair” JC pouted but showing that he really got what he wanted by helping Sebastian's hand find his way back to his crotch. “You know, I planned to be a bit more romantic and find a bed for us two.” “pathetic… Maybe next time” a small smile flew over Jace's face. He lifted his head for Sebastians lips but he pulled back “Ah- Nop I won” he grinned and Jace rolled his eyes and let his head sink back to the ground. 

Smut edit: Excuse me while writing (smut) fanfiction for the first time lmao.

Sebastian positioned his claw - the only part of his demon form he enjoyed showing - at the collar of Jace's shirt just to delightfully cut it open in the middle, revealing a steeled breast and defined stomach muscles part by part. The blonds hands cramped around the leaves on the ground in an effort to not rip apart the top of the man above him. The redhead now leaned down to nibble on Jace´s ear then moved on to his neck softly biting the part of it where his heartbeat was the strongest. Jace eagerly tilting his head in a way allowing Sebastian an even better excess to his vulnerable parts. Sebastian had to fight the desire to bury his fangs in the soft flesh drivin by a hunger that wanted so much more than just blood. A hunger that was so new to him but still felt like much more primeval.  
His mouth found his way down the well trained breast under him breathing in his scent. Tasting his skin. Jace breathing trembled as Sebastian reached out to open his pants while still kissing his way down. Jace's world exploded when Sebastian started to french him- Everything around both of them faded while Sebastian's mouth gained speed and pressure around his manhood. Jace was lost between worlds, between reality where he felt that the Morgenstern now supported the actions of his mouth with his well trained hands and the crippling feeling that electricidad his whole body. The desire that suffused his body alternated with the waves of lust. When his pleasure came to its zenith, Jace buried his hands in Sebastians red hair so he could pull him up and before he could pull back again, he united both of their mouths in a heated kiss. Sebastian still with his sweet taste on his tongue. Somehow Sebastian managed to loosen himself from the Herondale and stood up. He evend his shirt, adjusted his hair and turned away “I´ll wait for you tomorrow at the same time. Be on time.” were his last word before he disappeared in the Shadows, leaving Jace alone on the ground, with a ripped shirt, exhausted and shivering but full of a thrill of anticipation.


End file.
